Suprises
by Otaku-Jeannie
Summary: Haru borrows a book and finds Kyou not quite acting like himself....slash, fluff


Surprises

By: Otaku Jeannie

Rating: M to be safe

Notes; for my friends hope you enjoy

Summery; Haru comes to Shigure's house and receives a surprise but little doe he know what's really going on….

Haru knew very well to expect strange things when he came to Shigure's house but this trip was the oddest in Haru's memory.

"Kyou get off of me." Haru growled out in annoyance as the neko contined to drape himself over the ushi. Haru had come over to get a copy of Shigure's new book and had just sat down on the sofa when Kyou decided to use him as a headrest. Undaunted by Haru's words, Kyou purred and started nuzzling his head against Haru's stomach. For a moment, Haru was sure that he was in one of those wonderful dreams he had from time to time that always woke him up felling hollow and unfulfilled

"Mmm nice, warm" Kyou murrmered as he got himself comfortable. For some reason, he'd woken up feeling odd and a little hungry. He'd come down for a bite to eat but abandoned that thought when he saw Haru on the couch looking so inviting and just had to go over and see him.

Haru shifted under Kyou, trying to hide his reaction to the neko's sudden actions. While it was true that Haru found Kyou more than a little attractive, he also knew that Kyou wasn't exactly fond of Haru. Every encounter Haru had with Kyou seemed to end up in a fight with them throwing either fists or words at each other. His actions seemed to be in vein however, as Kyou looked up and decided to slide himself into Haru's lap.

Haru couldn't believe what was happening, and eagerly wrapped his arms around Kyou vowing not to let this opportunity go to waste even though a nagging voice in the back of his head warned him not to take advantage of Kyou.

For his part, Kyou sighed happily as Haru ran his hands down his back. It felt so good Kyou thought as he continued to rub against Haru's neck before pressing his lips against Haru's shoulder.

"Can I?" Haru asked breathily as his hand slid down Kyou's back towards his ass. Kyou mewled appreciatively and continued to kiss his neck and shoulders.

"Can you what?" Kyou purred into his ear. Haru rolled his head back to give Kyou more access to his neck. Kyou responded by happily kissing and sucking unaware that Haru's other hand was heading for his head. Haru's fingers twined into Kyou's hair and pulled his head back.

"This." Haru then pressed his lips against Kyou's. Kyou responded by pressing himself closer to Haru and embracing him tightly. Encouraged, Haru pressed his tongue against Kyou's mouth and was immediately granted access. Haru and Kyou's tongues met and embraced as eagerly as their bodies were until the sound of a door opening disturbed them.

"Oh there you are Kyou, Tohru-kun was wondering where you were." Shigure sang out as he looked at the boys on the sofa. Haru felt a twinge of disappointment and anger as he looked up from Kyou who was turning colors that had not been seen before

"Wha? Huh? Why?" Kyou sputtered while he scampered out of Haru's lap. Haru frowned at Kyou's reaction but decided to say nothing for the time being.

"I'll just go tell her you're busy then." Shigure said while backing out of the room, once the door shut, both of them heard the inu laughing as he walked down the hall.

Haru looked over to Kyou waiting for the other boy to explode or something. After what seemed like an eternity, Kyou turned around to face him, a determined look on his face

Haru, I'm sor-" Before he could he finish his apology, Haru clamped his hand over Kyou's mouth while pulling him into a one armed embrace.

"It wasn't like you twisted my arm to join you." Haru replied sternly. "And I would love to continue this somewhere a little more private." Haru whispered into Kyou's ear. Kyou nodded eagerly and lead Haru out of living room and towards the stairs.

"Oh Kyou-kun, I found you." Tohru called out form the top of the stairs. "How did you like the gift Yuki-kun picked out for you today." Tohru smiled hoping that his gesture would help end the long time rivalry between Kyou and Yuki.

"Gift?" Kyou asked wondering just what was going on. If he didn't know any better, he would swear that it was one of Yuki's little pranks, like the time the nezumi's 'friends' chewed up his report the night before it was due. Kyou had gotten even by dumping weed killer over Yuki's secret base but knew that Yuki was likely to get his revenge somehow.

"Didn't you see it, he said he gave it to you when we got back from shopping. He was certain that you would love it." Tohru smiled expectantly at Kyou, who felt a little guilty that he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I didn't see it." Kyou admitted, in fact he'd been sleeping earlier and didn't even know that Tohru and Yuki had gone out. This was getting all to confusing, unless…. Kyou shook his head and decided to think about it later.

"Oh well be sure to thank Yuki when you do see it." Tohru replied happily. Kyou just shrugged and lead Haru towards his room, his suspishions forgotten.

As soon as Kyou opened to door to his room however, he could smell the familiar oder and there on his pillow on the small mouse-shaped toy lay. Haru let out a strained chuckle as Kyou seethed in anger, Yuki had taken advantage of Kyou's weakness.

"Damn Nezumi." Kyou bellowed out angrily and stalked off intent on murdering his cousin. Haru sighed and decided to go downstairs and ask Tohru if he could have some lunch while he waited for Kyou to calm down.

From his unseen perch, Yuki laughed at how successful his little joke had been, Kyou had humiliated himself and if he tried to start a fight about it would look like an ungrateful jerk.

The end


End file.
